Between the Snowflakes
by phoenix0899
Summary: Jack Frost and Queen Elsa were never meant to meet each other. But then again a certain little trinket was never supposed to have ended up on Pitch Black's doorstep either. When it does however, the two children of winter are brought together as the only hope against the oncoming darkness that will send the world into complete anarchy.
1. Prologue

**A/N Welcome, readers to Between the Snowflakes. Now I won't keep you from the actual reading for too long.**** Just placing a disclaimer just in case. DISCLAIMER: All characters, people and place are used for fictional purposes only and are not under ownership of me. I do not appreciate copy-offs so please do not duplicate my content anywhere. It's not cool. Alright, so without further adieu, Between the Snowflakes, everyone! Enjoy.**

"Come _on_, Elsa! You promised all of us you'd drop all your work this year to actually enjoy this Christmas," pestered Anna from behind Elsa who was currently reading the reports sent in from the traders of Corona. The King and Queen had accepted their proposal of a union of the two lands and with her signature, they would gladly share the resources of Corona with Arendelle. This would lead to many more profitable advances for both lands.

Elsa had her platinum blonde hair tied up in a braided ponytail and wore an elegant sea blue number that had elaborate patterns embroided in white. Anna's hair was tied up in a bun with a green ribbon and she was wearing a red and orange dress. Her skirts bobbed up and down as she tried desperately to stop Elsa from reaching her study. At last she managed to spread her arms out and stop her sister momentarily.

"Anna, move or I'll have to make you move," cautioned Elsa.

Anna just held her ground and kept her face deadpan. Elsa sighed and made a motion with her hand and slick ice came out under her sister's feet. Alarmed, Anna moved her feet just ever so slightly and slipped on the ice. She tripped up in her skirts and sprawled onto the carpet. Elsa sidestepped her and went on her way. Anna couldn't help but notice that she hadn't lifted her head from the scrolls the whole time.

"Anna, I'm sorry but all this paperwork just came flooding in at the last second and you know very well I have a kingdom to run and-," Elsa was said as Anna quickly got up and began her onslaught again.

"And you have to put the citizens' needs before your own," Anna completed for her, panting ever so slightly, "I get it. I get it. You've said it all before. But Elsa you'd promised you would at least try this year."

As they reached Elsa's study at the end of the hall, she pinched the bridge of her nose and replied," Look, Anna I'll just try to get everything done and as soon as I do, I'll join in the festivities, I swear."

Unintentionally, she left a huge bang when she closed the big doors. "_Story of my life,_ thought Anna,_shutting me out like she's always done_." It was at that moment that a little white form came rushing from the other end of the hall and collided with the back of Anna's dress.

"Oof,"it said. When she turned around, who else did she see but Olaf, the living snowman her sister had conjured up 2 years before. He was a pleasant addition to the people of Arendelle. The children simply adored him and the citizens and castle staff enjoyed the optimism the little guy had and how he just brightened up their day by simply being his normal goofy self.

"Oh hey, Anna! Didn't see you there! How did talk with Elsa go? Did she say she could come celebrate this year?" said an upbeat Olaf.

Anna couldn't help but smile when she noticed Olaf had misarranged himself yet again. His midsection was where his head should've been and his hands and feet had switched places. She helped reassemble Olaf and when he was put proper again, she answered, " No, Olaf. Elsa has...work. You know, like she always does." It almost crushed her to see Olaf's smile flicker even if it was just for a moment.

"Aw, well that's too bad. But hey we can't let that put a damper on our Christmas spirit, can we?" Olaf said, ever joyful. "Oh yeah that reminds me! Kristoff and Sven are coming with a special delivery soon!"exclaimed Olaf.

"A special delivery? When'd you hear about that?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Oh, in the village this morning. They told me themselves," replied Olaf, "I didn't really get what Sven said, mind you. I don't speak reindeer too well. It's always 'Hnnngh' this and 'anghhh' that."

At that instant, trumpets sounded at the gates, announcing the arrival of Kristoff presumably. "That's them! Come on Olaf!" shouted Anna excitedly as she took of to the front door. Olaf waddled as fast as his little feet could manage to catch up to her."Wait up! I wasn't made for running!"

As they ran off, a little spider, black as night, scuttled out from a dark corner in the ceiling. Its eyes watched them go and then it turned itself to face the door of Elsa's study. In a dark abyss a long, long way away from Arendelle and in a completely different time, a dark, sinister figure stood seemingly in a trance. His eyes were darkened over and his mouth was twisted into an insidious smile as he made note of what he had just witnessed. Everything was falling perfectly and flawlessly into place.


	2. Chapter 1

_Jack Frost, Guardian Of Winter  
_

Rome was beautiful this time of year. I was there on an errand for North. Said something about getting a flower to make perfume for the girls of the world. I know how it sounds but those were his exact words. Well what can I say, he's a people-pleaser. But then again I suppose all of us are. Us Guardians, I mean. What we do is protect the children of the world from danger and also promote a certain something something in them. I promote fun, as such is what makes me the flighty, charming winter spirit I am.

Fun is my 'center' as North would put it. And I think it is quite fitting. As for the part about protecting them from danger. Well I guess the best example I could give would be Pitch, who was the most recent threat and the only one I've ever encountered in my oh-so very short time as a Guardian.

He planned to stop all the children of the world from believing in us and fill them up with fear so that he could rule over humankind and generally make the world a dark and scary place. But that's all water under the bridge now. He's stuck in a dark hole with nothing else for company other than his Nightmares and the world's gone back to the way its always been.

I was free to run this errand because Snow Days were over and unlike Christmas or Easter, they weren't celebrated internationally. That cut down the workload just enough that I could still have fun while I was doing my work and I could do it personally. I wouldn't have to send some lackeys to do it for me like the others have to. Or go coop myself up in a top secret base someplace.

So as I was saying, I was in Rome to pick a flower for North. The flower grew at the tippity top of St. Peter's Basilica and only bloomed precisely at dawn's first light. The flower had been a present from the Man in the Moon himself to Katherine, an old Guardian I wasn't told much about. All I_** was** _told that she was the Guardian of Stories and that she had a pet goose. Anyway, the flower had first sprouted beside Katherine when she was first born. As a birthday present, presumably. She put it on top of St. Peter's when she had come to Rome on a visit.

At one time, the flower was believed to have some sort of magical properties but now, all it was good for was making perfume. You had to pick it when it was in full bloom because it smells horrible if you pluck it when it closed up its petals. So I had to wait till morning. That left me some time to wander Rome's streets and take in the sights.

I set myself down and walked among the people. There were plenty of street vendors, I noticed. Boy, did they know how to shout. Some had actual proper stalls set up, some were simply running up to people and yelling Italian in their faces.

I had the wind pick me up and bring me over a crowd of people so that I could see what they were so excited about. It turned out to be a street performer. He was juggling flaming batons. I watched as the batons went round and round over his head, flying from one hand to another. When he finished, I clapped even though I knew no one could see or hear me. Sounds pretty sad, I know but he was **that** good. The crowd thinned out then, each person going off in a different direction. I could've gone off frosting clotheslines and city streets but I just wasn't feeling it. It was springtime there and well, frankly frost and blooming flowers didn't seem to go together.

I twirled my staff round and round, mimicking the street performer as I went on wandering aimlessly through the crowd. Normally I wouldn't risk walking among people because children would see me but they should've been in their beds at this hour. Fast asleep with sweet dreams from Sandy. After a while, I got bored of walking and flew myself over to the Ponte Milvio. I'd seen the name on a poster on one of the tour agency buildings I had gone past. There were many smells riding on the wind as it brought me to the supposedly famous bridge. Some of them were from delicious food, some of them were from the blooming flowers and some of them were from the sewers.

I landed in front of a plaque in the middle of the bridge. It was in Italian, of course. So why was I trying to _read_ it? I palmed my head, sighed and took out my phone. Yeah, we had those now. So much easier to reach each other. North had made them and Bunny and the Tooth Fairy had put in apps. Tooth's was a universal translator app and Bunny's was a Guardian Encyclopedia app. The info was all from North's library and he had to spend hours upon hours putting all that text into the app. Man did we have fun messing with him. We switched up words, swapped books around, pretty childish when I thought of it but it sure was fun.

I fired up Tooth's app and pointed the phone's camera lens at the plaque. It processed the text and what I gathered from what it spat out was that the bridge had been built by some guy in 206BC and that it had been built over the Tiber river- the one that was beneath me right now. Couples normally affix a padlock on the bridge and then toss away the key. The padlock would remain a symbol of their love, eternal and unbreakable. I thought about the idea. It seemed appealing to me. It was like having a secret only you and your partner knew about.

I slid my phone back in my jacket pocket and not long after, a couple came by. The girl was holding hands with her boyfriend and was leaning her head on his shoulder. Both of them were all smiles and had a kinda dreamy look in their eyes. The guy had a kinda rugged look to him and had hair the colour of roasted chestnuts. He wore a cap, and a leather jacket with winkled jeans. The girl had long, wavy auburn hair and green eyes that held a mischievous glint.

She was wearing a sweater, pale blue, and a pair of wrinkly jeans. The guy had a padlock in his hand. They stepped onto the bridge and kept walking until they were right beside me. I looked over at them with my hands in my pockets and watched as they hugged each other. They knelt down together after they were done hugging and the guy fixed his padlock on one of the marble posts while the girl took out a key from her pocket. She put the key in the lock. Then as she turned the key, the two of them leaned towards each other and their lips met.

At that point, I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment so I called to wind to take me up to St. Peter's. "_It _would_ be nice if I could find someone like me_," I thought, "_Someone I could relate to. Someone I could be with." _I suppose I wanted what the couple at the Ponte Milvio had. I kept lingering on the notion until my feet felt the cool marble of the basilica's rooftop. Oddly, my face heated up despite me being the spirit of winter. '_Huh, so this is blushing,'_ I thought to myself. I then took my phone out to check the time. Because of Sandy, my phone's time was a 100% accurate and synced itself to the timezone immediately upon my arrival in any country. On top of that, it also showed when the sun would rise and when it would set in a country. Very handy. The time in Rome was 6.14 and sunrise was just a few minutes away.

I put the phone back in my pocket and leaned against an alcove as the sky brightened. The sunrise always was my favorite part of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

_Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle_

"_Oh how am I supposed to get all this paperwork signed and sealed by this afternoon?_" was my first thought as I opened the door to my study. I darted in quickly and shut the door. A little too rushedly I think. Oh but how could I let her see all this? I could only imagine what it would seem like to Anna. The door slamming and leaving a loud resounding 'BOOM!'. I hoped she didn't take it the wrong way. I only did that because I hadn't wanted to crush her hopes by letting her catch a glimpse of the mountains and mountains of documents stacked around, on and beneath my writing desk. They were arranged based on priority and would look pretty organized were it not for the trays and trays of cups that were either almost or completely drained of coffee on the floor.

Traders from a distant land they called Turkey had brought it here. The drink was brewed from dark brown beans that they sold and it was meant to help negate sleep and revitalize the body. Needless to say I drank it by the pitcher to make at least a dent in the paperwork.

It was at times like this that I wished that I wasn't the Queen. I missed the freedom I felt at my Snow Palace up in the mountains. I missed being able to step outside and not have to remind myself that there would be a ton of work to catch up on after I got back. Paperwork wasn't the only thing I had to deal with. There was a conference with the Ambassadors of Rhythia and Morley at 12 o'clock, a new school to be opening I had to attend at two o' clock and finally a _fantastically _delightful meeting with the Elders of Arendelle about the new laws.

The very thought of all this just made me want to curl up in a corner and wish that invisibility was the freakish power I had been born with. I used to think that my snow magic was a curse. Like an awful beast that could open its gaping jaws and swallow me whole so that it could be free to wreak havoc on everyone I cared about. Now however, it was more like a friendly companion that could be asked to do just about anything I set my mind to.

Well there was no use mulling over it. I clenched my fists and seated myself and took out my quill from the drawer on my right and opened up the bottle of ink on my desk. I dipped the quill into the ink and began signing and signing then reading and signing again. Several pages of Trading Permits and Law Approvals later, I had given up and was standing at the window and looking out at the village. I had found that work was easier when I had the motivation.

The villagers were certainly getting into the spirit of things. Most of them were gathered at the Town Square decorating a huge Christmas tree. They had all brought baskets full of decorations to hang on the tree. My frown turned into a smile when I saw a whole chain of villagers passing a garland that seemed to stretch a mile long that would be wrapped around the tree. I looked to my right and spotted a group of children playing some sort of game they had invented. They were making snow..._balls_? and were tossing them at each other. Two of them had managed to make a wall out of snow and were sheltering behind it. When they had gotten ambushed from behind, I don't know what came over me but I just had to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

When my fits of laughter had subsided, my happiness was replaced by a sense of..._longing?_. Yes, that seemed to be the right word for it. I longed to be able to join them. To just run out of the palace and just mess around in the snow. To be able to have fun with my friends and my sister like I used to and to be able to do all that without having to care about my duties and responsibilities to the kingdom. It was a selfish thought but after being cooped up so long in my study for so long, those were the thoughts my mind had turned to. I left my eyes to wander around the scene outside my window a while longer.

Just when I was about to turn back to the task at hand, something caught my eye. It was a young boy and girl. They had a sneaky look about them and the boy had dragged her behind one of the houses, where they thought they were out of sight. The girl's face was full of exhilaration and glee as the boy drew her close and they merely stared at each other for a moment. For them, time seemed to slow as the girl closed her eyes and the boy did the same. They pursed their lips and were just about to kiss when the boy pulled back and said something to the girl. He took something out from behind him and held it above their heads.

I'd heard about this tradition before. When a girl and a boy stood under a mistletoe, they had to kiss. It was seldom practiced by anyone save for a few. Oh the trouble they would be in if their parents were there to see this moment. The boy closed his eyes once again and the girl followed suit. When their lips met, they did not part. It was only then that I realized there was a sense of creeping warmth on my face was. It was undoubtedly red as a tomato - a plant some sailors from the west frequently asked for in the taverns of Arendelle. Needless to say, I was ever so glad no one had been there to see me in such a state. I felt flustered now and yet I was somewhat intrigued at the same time. I supposed that I wondered how it felt to kiss someone. I wondered how it was like to be in love like they were.

Then a thought brought me back to reality. _This is wrong!_ _It's_ their _private moment._ I had no right to carry on peeping at the couple and certainly no time for...for daydreaming at that moment. I had a kingdom to run. I had the livelihoods of the villagers to think about. But for a moment, I couldn't stop thinking that maybe I deserved some time to myself as well. That maybe if I had someone, my life as Queen of Arendelle would seem so much easier.


	4. Chapter 3

_Jack Frost, Guardian of Winter  
_

6.21. The Sun came up, right on time and the flower bloomed right as the Sun's rays fell right on its petals. A white light erupted out of it and I was lucky to be wearing sunglasses because it was just as bright as the Sun. North had told me beforehand that this would happen. I stared at the beautiful flower for a full 30 seconds before I remembered that it would close up a minute after dawn and actually reached out to pluck it. When I touched it, I could _feel_ the white light that enveloped it. The light was warm. Comforting, even. I actually felt sorry to have to yank it out of its place. Well regardless, the girls of the world needed their perfume so despite my feelings about it, I grabbed the stalk and tried to pull the flower out.

The moment I did though, the light spread out of the flower and onto my hand and solidified on it. It felt like I was growing a second skin. So naturally, I freaked out. I yelled and tried to pull my hand out of the light encasing it but, nope, it wasn't letting go. And suddenly I was looking through a- _tear?_ -in the air in front of me. I saw a girl looking at me through the tear.

She was wearing a blue and white dress that had all these intricate patterns all over it. The girl had platinum blonde hair, kinda like _my_ silvery white hair; and she was apparently in a room full of papers and was holding a book. Suddenly, the flower's white light stretched out, grabbed the girl's hand like it had done with mine and yanked her through the tear. I was just as shocked as she was. She went flying out of the tear and when we collided, both of us fell off St. Peter's roof.

So the first thought I had when the two of us plummeted down towards terra firma was: "_Wow_". I know _brilliant_, right? And my second thought was: "_We're gonna die...no wait __**she's**__ gonna die_". At which point I caught hold of her and tried to angle us so that my back would hit the ground because, being a Guardian, I had more of a chance of surviving the fall than she did. Then I pointed my staff at the ground and frosted the ground over, one layer after another, trying to form a structure that wouldn't shatter on impact and impale the both of us. Even Guardians couldn't survive being impaled.

At least the landing wouldn't kill her. But it would hurt. A lot. Particularly for me but it **was** in my job description. 'Protect or die trying' and all that. It probably would've been better if I'd thought to call the wind for help or if I had the power to make snow instead of just plain frost but as it was, I was not the quickest thinker, particularly as I was hurtling towards the ground at a 100 miles an hour with a stranger in my arms and I did not have the power to conjure a huge snowball to break our fall.

When we crashed into the frost, the world was all sparkles, needles of cold and and just a sennsation that I should be feeling something but I wasn't. "Are you okay?" I managed to say. Slowly, she lifted her head off my hoodie and we made eye contact. She was beautiful. Stunningly so. Then the floodgates holding back the pain of our fall opened up and several questions popped into my mind. "_How can she see me? Did that just happen? How is she not passing through me?_"

She drew in a breath. And she followed that with a scream that would've scared the birds off all the rooftops of Rome as she quickly drew herself up, apparently unscathed. So my plan _had_ worked. "Well a simple thank you would've been nice_", _ I said as I groaned and slowly, painfully dragged myself up.

"W-who are you? What are you?" she asked while I tried to shake off the pain.

Managing to put on what I presumed to be a cocky smile, I answered, "Jack Frost, Your Highness," she **did**, after all, look like royalty, "Guardian of Winter." I even gave a little bow.

"And you?" I asked her.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. W-where are we?"

I answered, "Rome, Queen Elsa. Rome, Italy. And at the best time of the year too. Though you won't be able to see much of it in this frost," my smile had now become a grin despite the pain. Huh, so my guess was right. She _was_ royalty! And a queen no less!

"Rome? What?! Oh no, Anna's going to kill me!"


End file.
